Monstruo
by Odette Vilandra
Summary: ¿Qué harías si de repente te conviertes en aquello contra lo que tanto luchas?


_"Es cierto, seremos monstruos, apartados del mundo, pero por esta razón estaremos más ligados el uno del otro."_

 ** **Monstruo****

—Alteza—

Corría y corría, escondiéndose entre los escombros e intentando mantener su ki al mínimo.

—Alteza—

¿Quién hablaba? De seguir así, aquel pobre hombre terminaría muerto a manos de aquel demonio que azotaba su castigado mundo.

—Alteza—

¡¿Qué rayos?! ¿Quién gritaba tanto en medio de las ruinas de lo que, hasta hace poco, era una ciudad?

—¡Alteza! ¡Alteza!—

No podía quedarse así, resguardándose detrás de un muro que, de algún modo, todavía seguía en pie. Haciendo uso de su velocidad, y tratando de ser lo más cauteloso posible, comenzó a seguir a aquella voz masculina, intentando localizar a quien sea que gritaba "alteza" una y otra vez.

—¡Alteza!—

¿Quién gritaba? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ese hombre no era consciente de que Black podría escucharlo y asesinarle?... Se detuvo, quizás ese hombre llamaba de ese modo a algún ser querido que quizás estaba desaparecido, tal vez esa persona a la que buscaba estaba muerta, o malherida debajo de algunos escombros. Apretó los puños, ¿Cómo es que estaba viviendo todo esto de nuevo? Todo era un maldito Deja Vú que lo atrapaba como si de una espiral decadente se tratara.

Siguió corriendo y corriendo intentando no elevar su ki, cuidando de no ser descubierto por Black. Aquel hombre que gritaba "alteza" lo guiaba a través de los escombros y edificios en ruinas de aquella ciudad, hasta que finalmente se topó con una construcción totalmente devastada.

—Alteza—

Temiendo que quizás el hombre en cuestión estuviera herido, Trunks se adentró en aquella maltrecha edificación, tratando de evadir las piedras, las varillas expuestas, las vigas caídas. Siguió adentrándose —¡Hola! ¡¿Hay alguien aquí?!— tomó el mango de su espada por si es que Black aparecía. No hubo respuesta.

—¡Alteza!—

 _"¡Por ahí!"_ observó una entrada debajo de unas escaleras, caminó lentamente, casi tropezándose al pisar tan inestable territorio. Había una viga que obstruía aquella entrada, la levantó y asomó la cabeza... Nada —¿Hola?—

Silencio. El joven sacudió la cabeza, y se disponía a marcharse.

—Alteza—

Aquella voz, más fuerte en volumen con respecto a hace unos momentos lo sacó de concentración, preocupado por quien pudiera estar diciendo aquella palabra una y otra vez. La pesada viga de acero que sostenía sobre su cabeza resbaló, golpeando la cabeza del semi-saiyan. Dolió, ¡Claro que dolió! Irónicamente, podía soportar una batalla con los respectivos golpes que le dejan malherido, pero para eso estaba preparado, no para un golpe por un descuido. Arrojó aquella pesada viga detrás de él y echó un último vistazo a esa habitación oscura... Nada.

—Alteza, ¡Debe venir!—

Esa voz. Introdujo medio cuerpo en aquella oscuridad, observando a lo lejos un resplandor rojizo, lo cual le intrigó de sobremanera. Intentó apoyar su pie derecho en el interior, comprobando que hubiera piso para poder caminar, y sí había, así que se adentró en aquel lugar.

La idea de transformarse en súper saiyajin le era tentadora, ¡Bastante! No podía ver nada, ni siquiera sus manos o sus pies, el joven caminaba a ciegas, sumergido en aquel negro profundo, y sólo caminaba en dirección a ese resplandor que, como el sol en el horizonte, parecía alejarse de él a cada paso que daba.

Aquel brillo rojizo de pronto se intensificó, al punto en que tuvo qué cubrir sus ojos con el antebrazo.

—Príncipe—

Sintió una mano en el brazo. ¿Príncipe? Sí, era cierto que su padre lo fue, de algún modo él también lo era, aunque ese título en realidad no significaba nada. Comenzó a pestañear, acostumbrándose a la iluminación de aquel lugar. Volteó a su alrededor, totalmente confundido _"¿Dónde estoy?"_ Ante él, había un árido paisaje de suelo rocoso con un cielo color tangerina —¿Qué es este lugar?—

—Príncipe, ¡Debe venir conmigo!—

Trunks no entendía nada, hacía unos segundos estaba en un edificio en ruinas y ahora estaba en algún lugar desconocido, el aire se sentía caliente y él mismo se sentía un tanto pesado. Volteó hacia el hombre que le hablaba —Yo... creo que me está confundiendo, señor—

Aquel gran hombre calvo lo miró confundido —¿Señor? ¡Ese golpe en la cabeza debió ser muy fuerte!— dijo entre risas con tono de broma.

Trunks se llevó la mano hacia la nuca, justo donde aquella viga lo había golpeado. Dolió, posiblemente tenía un hematoma debido al golpe... El golpe... ¿Cómo es que ese hombre supo de aquel golpe en la cabeza? —Disculpe, señor, no lo conozco pero debemos salir de aquí y buscar un refugio, Black podría encontrarnos en cualquier momento—

El mayor ladeó la cabeza —de verdad si le afectó el golpe, príncipe, soy yo, Nappa—

Se nubló la vista del joven, haciéndolo dar un paso hacia atrás.

—Príncipe, ¿Se encuentra bien?— posó su mano sobre el hombro derecho de Trunks —será mejor apurarnos para que descanse, de todos modos ya casi completamos la misión—

Trunks no entendía nada, parpadeaba y parpadeaba intentando enfocar mientras que el árido paisaje era por momentos borrado por las imágenes de su madre quien se encontraba en su laboratorio tratando de fabricar el combustible para la máquina del tiempo; Mai, la líder de la resistencia terrícola quien le había salvado ya algunas veces desde que la conoció en uno de sus enfrentamientos contra Black... Y Black, ese demonio con la apariencia del fallecido Son Goku que azotaba su castigado mundo. Se sujetó el puente de la nariz, intentando enfocarse... ¿Misión? —disculpe, señor... Nappa... ¿A qué se refiere con misión?—

El rostro de Nappa adoptó nuevamente una expresión maliciosa —¿También en eso está confundido? Príncipe, ¡Si esto es lo que usted ama hacer!—

El joven cada vez entendía menos lo que aquel hombre estaba diciendo sin embargo, una imagen tristemente común para él se hizo presente: una persona huía tan rápido como le era posible. No podía saber si era mujer, hombre, edad aproximada, etc, puesto que vestía una túnica que también cubría su cabeza e impedía ver su rostro con excepción de su boca.

 _"¡Black!"_ Fue su primer pensamiento, seguramente estaba cerca. Volteó a ver a Nappa —Señor ¡Debe irse! Yo detendré a Black— comenzó a correr hasta aquella persona que huía de algo, extendiendo su mano en un acto reflejo de ayuda —Por aquí— ...Se quedó petrificado. Sin poder explicar cómo, un básico pero letal rayo de ki salió de la palma de su mano, impactando en el cráneo de, ahora se podía ver con claridad, una joven de piel lila que ahora yacía muerta en el suelo.

Trunks se quedó estático, congelado ¿Cómo pudo pasar eso? _"No... ¡Imposible! Yo... ¡Yo no formé ningún ataque!"_ Miraba su mano, el cuerpo de aquella mujer en el suelo, su mano otra vez.

Nappa se acercó lentamente mientras aplaudía lenta y pausadamente —¡Magistral como siempre!—

Trunks seguía en shock, mientras escuchaba los halagos de aquel enorme hombre —d... ¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Acabo de matarla! Y... Ni siquiera entiendo cómo... ¡Yo no quería! ¡Yo jamás le haría esto a ningún inocente!— decía mientras sus palabras se entrecortaban como si estuviera al borde del llanto, producto del impacto que le causó lo que acababa de pasar.

—¿No quería? ¿Está seguro, Príncipe Trunks?—

Trunks lo observó fijamente, frunciendo el entrecejo —¡¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?! Y ¡¿Por qué insistes en llamarme Príncipe?!—

Nappa se cruzó de brazos —Eres un príncipe, ¡El príncipe de los saiyajin! Al igual que tu padre. Dices que no querías matar a ese ser insignificante, pero Trunks ¡Matar es tu especialidad!— Extendió el brazo derecho, para señalar hacia donde aquel resplandor rojizo se intensificaba más.

Horrorizado, Trunks contempló aquella lúgubre postal: edificios en llamas, ruinas, cuerpos regados por doquier, gente malherida corriendo o gritando por ayuda. Destrucción y más destrucción. —O... Otro ataque de Black— pronunció con impotencia, frustración, apretando los puños al ver nuevamente ese escenario frente a él.

—¿Black? Alteza, no sé de qué o de quién habla, ¡Esto lo hizo usted sólo!—

Trunks sacudió la cabeza, ¡Ese hombre debía estar demente! Él siempre había intentado proteger su mundo desde que tenía memoria, primero de los androides y ahora de Black, ¡Jamás atentaría en contra de inocentes! —¡Mientes! Escucha, no es tiempo para estar con éstas bromas, debemos ayudar a estas personas— Trunks emprendió el vuelo para llegar rápidamente a la zona del desastre, se horrorizó al ver un hombre envuelto en llamas, gritando de dolor y arrastrándose por el suelo, desesperado. No podía ser posible, ¡No podía soportar ver cómo otros sufrían! Extendió la mano... Un potente cañón de energía blanca pulverizó a aquel hombre en llamas.

Horrorizado, Trunks se miró las manos _"Qué... ¡¿Qué me está pasando?!"_ Abría y cerraba los puños, intentando entender cómo es que otra vez había matado a un inocente al tratar de ayudarlo, y sobre todo, sin él formar realmente un ataque.

—¡Ayuda!— gritó alguien de un modo desesperado y desgarrador.

El joven volteó hacia donde había escuchado aquel horrible grito, y pudo observar a una mujer atrapada debajo de unos escombros. Trataría de averiguar qué sucedía con su ki después, la mujer necesitaba su ayuda.

Aquella joven de piel lila y cabellos blancos gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, desesperada y con lágrimas en los ojos, intentando arrastrarse para poderse liberar y con intenciones de llegar a un par de metros frente a ella, donde un infantil cuerpo yacía sobre un charco de sangre. La mujer vio las botas aterrizar frente a ella.

—Pronto la sacaré de aquí— dijo el joven semi saiyan al agacharse junto a la mujer y remover un enorme trozo de concreto.

—¡Aléjate! ¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo! ¡Maldito monstruo!— gritó, aún más desesperada si es que eso era posible, con todo su dolor físico y emocional, toda su rabia, todo su odio.

Monstruo. Esa palabra fue como una puñalada al corazón del joven, él, que siempre había intentado proteger y salvar a tantos como le fuera posible, él, un monstruo. ¿Y si ella tenía razón? De todas maneras, no era tiempo de titubear —yo... déjame ayudarte— volvió a mover aquel enorme pedazo de muro que aprisionaba a la joven.

—¡Ya has hecho suficiente! ¿Qué te hicimos nosotros? ¿Qué tenía mi planeta como para que quisieras destruirnos?—

—¡Te equivocas! Yo... ¡Yo jamás dañaría a nadie! Yo...— se llevó las manos frente a su rostro, mirándolas fijamente mientras su voz se comenzaba a quebrar —Yo sólo... sólo intentaba salvarlos...— Por su mente pasaron las imágenes del laboratorio de Maki Gero que había destruído cuando Cell aún era un ser ¿Inocente? Podría decirse, pues aquel terrible androide aún no tenía capacidad ni para sobrevivir por sí solo sin la máquina de Gero. Sus viajes en el tiempo, con los cuales habría roto varias reglas de la naturaleza misma. 17 y 18, y cómo había acabado con ellos después de tantos años de incansable lucha. Y también lo asaltaron las imágenes de los inocentes que perecieron a manos tanto de los androides y ahora de Black, vidas por las que él se culpaba, pues al ser el único saiyajin en el universo, sentía la responsabilidad de proteger a los inocentes, y hasta ahora había fracasado en ello.

—¿Salvarnos?— la apariencia de aquella joven cambió por completo, su piel lila se transformó en una tez morena clara, y su blanco cabello se tornó negro, lacio y muy largo —¡Mira toda esta destrucción! ¡Nadie, sino tú causaste todo esto!—

Trunks retrocedió impactado —¡Mai!— instintivamente extendió sus manos hacia el frente, liberando un cañón de ki que acabó con la vida de aquella mujer —Qué... ¡¿Qué me está pasando?!— su voz era débil y se quebraba, corrió hacia la joven que acababa de asesinar —Mai... ¡Mai!— pero ¿Mai? Ya no estaba, sólo una quemadura en los escombros donde antes estaba atrapada.

El joven volteó al ver una sombra moverse cerca —¡Aguarde!— y volvió a ocurrir: al extender la mano, una energía se liberó, pegando de lleno en el torso de aquella persona quien cayó fulminada. Trunks corrió hacia su nueva víctima... Cabellos azules, tez blanca —ma... ¡¿Mamá?!— pronunció en estado de shock, incrédulo, ¿Se estaba volviendo loco acaso?

Gritó desesperado, enloquecido, un grito aún más doloroso y desesperado que cuando encontró el cuerpo sin vida de Gohan luego de que éste último fuera asesinado por los androides.

Su poder, aquel que le había servido en alguna época para hacer frente a los terribles androides, acabar con Freezer y su padre, resistir la pelea contra Cell perfecto, acabar con No. 17 y No. 18, y ahora para poder resistir combates contra Black; todo ese poder se estaba volviendo en su contra, y estaba matando inocentes en vez de protegerlos.

Se sentó junto al cuerpo de ¿Bulma? Recargando su barbilla en sus rodillas mientras se agarraba la cabeza con las manos. De sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas de impotencia y desesperación, muy diferentes a la frustración que sintió en la época de los androides, y ahora con Black. Estaba en shock, incrédulo, sin poder procesar nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

—Veo que sigue divirtiéndose, Príncipe—

No se había percatado del arribo de Nappa, hasta que aquella sarcástica frase le hizo voltear a mirar al saiyajin mayor —yo... no sé... yo no quise...— no podía ni siquiera hablar, no podía ni organizar sus propios pensamientos.

—¿No quiso? ¡Vamos! No hay mayor placer que el aplastar a estos insectos—

Trunks volteó hacia el supuesto cuerpo de su madre, pero los cabellos azules eran de un tono verde oliva, y aunque su víctima estaba sobre un charco de sangre, la piel visible era lila. Se levantó de pronto, totalmente confundido y tallándose los ojos con las manos —yo... me estoy volviendo loco—

Nappa lo miró confundido —¡Oh vamos! Príncipe, ¿Por qué dice eso? ¿Acaso es porque pensó que asesinó a su propia madre?—

Trunks lo miró fijamente, impactado —¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?!—

El mayor caminó hacia el cuerpo, tomándolo por el cuello y sosteniéndolo con la mano izquierda como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratara —No era más que un insecto más de este planeta—

Más allá del impacto que sentía, las palabras de Nappa le molestaron bastante —¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Todas estas personas son inocentes! ¡No merecían morir!— Aquella fémina recién fallecida volvió a adoptar la apariencia de Bulma, lo cual lo hizo paralizarse, pero lo que sus ojos atestiguarían lo horrorizó: Observó cómo Nappa disparaba una energía, disolviendo aquel cuerpo en el aire.

Pestañeó, y frente a él observó el débil cuerpo de su madre quien, llorando, le dedicaba una última mirada antes de ser consumida por una enorme esfera de energía.

Sacudió la cabeza mientras caía de rodillas al suelo, golpeándolo con sus manos con rabia, confusión, desesperación —¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?!— escuchó un ruido detrás de él, y al voltear con la mano extendida volvió a ocurrir: asesinó a tres personas que huían o intentaban refugiarse.

—¿Acaso no se sintió bien?—

—¿Bien? ¡¿Bien?!— Trunks encaró a Nappa, aún con lágrimas en los ojos —¡¿Cómo diablos se va a sentir eso bien?!—

Nappa sonrió maliciosamente —admítalo, príncipe, la sangre, el terror de estos insectos, sentir sus vidas acabarse cuando uno dispara, disfrutó ese último ataque ¿O no?—

¿Disfrutarlo? ¿Cómo era posible que le preguntara eso? Él jamás podría sentir placer en asesinar a otros, ¡Su intención era proteger, no destruir!

—La liberación, el poder, ser quien decide quién vive y quién muere, ¿Acaso no es increíble esa sensación?—

Las palabras de Nappa resonaban en su mente que sólo lo bombardeaba con imágenes de sus víctimas, y de los terribles ataques tanto de los androides como de Black. Y otra palabra hacía mucho eco en su atormentada mente: Monstruo.

—No soy ningún monstruo—pronunció, apenas audible.

—¿Y quién dijo que lo eres? Eres un saiyajin, como yo, como tu padre, como tu abuelo, ¡Esto es lo que hacemos! Es nuestro medio de vida, y es nuestra naturaleza—

Su padre. A su cabeza vino la imagen del Príncipe de los Saiyajin, aquel que había muerto al combatir a los androides en su línea temporal, y a quien había conocido en sus viajes al pasado. Sabía que su padre se dedicó a purgar planetas antes de llegar a la Tierra, pero como su madre no entraba en detalles, y quizás por costumbre o miedo de imaginar el trabajo que desempeñó su progenitor cuando éste trabajaba para Freezer, en realidad jamás se había detenido a pensar acerca de ese macabro oficio. Así era purgar un planeta: asesinarlos a todos a sangre fría hasta que no quedara ningún sobreviviente.

Su padre era como los androides, como Black. Ahora él mismo también lo era.

Se agarró la cabeza con desesperación, al borde de la locura misma si es que no estaba ya totalmente desquiciado —monstruos...— dijo, apenas audible —¡Son unos malditos monstruos!— gritó, liberando su ki y transformándose en súper saiyajin.

De pronto, Nappa desapareció y reapareció, estaba casi desnudo excepto por lo que parecían ser unos calzoncillos color negros, tenía marcas de batalla por todo el cuerpo y su cabeza estaba volteada hacia su lado derecho, no podía moverse —¿Monstruos? Es cierto—

Trunks retrocedió al ver cómo el saiyajin desapareció nuevamente, y reapareció a su costado izquierdo, pero esta vez sin heridas.

—Seremos monstruos, apartados del mundo— desapareció.

Giró repentinamente al escuchar un paso detrás de él, viendo nuevamente a Nappa herido.

—Pero por esa razón estaremos más ligados el uno al otro— empezó a carcajearse con una risa sarcástica y maliciosa.

Aquella carcajada resonaba con eco, y Trunks sólo volteaba a un lado y a otro, viendo cómo Nappa aparecía y se desvanecía, algunas veces intacto, y otras, lastimado y agonizante. Retrocedió, tropezándose con una piedra y cayendo de sentón al suelo.

Se observó a sí mismo frente a él, pero ostentando un atuendo idéntico al traje de combate que siempre portaba su padre, aunque con una capa roja. Su "otro yo" estaba de perfil, y lo observó elevarse unos metros en el aire, disparando hacia lo poco que aún quedaba de aquella devastada civilización. ¿Así hubiera sido su vida de haber vivido en una realidad donde creciera en una cultura saiyajin? No era momento de plantearse situaciones hipotéticas, ni de dudar, sino de actuar.

Se levantó del suelo... Y ahora era él quien estaba en el aire disparando y aniquilándolos a todos —¡¿Qué es esto?!— gritó desesperado, incrédulo. Sus manos no le respondían, a pesar de que intentaba bajarlas, éstas seguían disparando como si no hubiera mañana.

Pestañeó, y se encontró a sí mismo resguardado detrás de lo que quedaba de un muro, Black frente a él, y un frágil cuerpo que se precipitaba hacia el suelo. Corrió —¡Mai!— gritó desesperadamente... Y en un pestañeo más, otra vez él estaba desde el aire, provocando toda esa muerte y destrucción. El olor a sangre llenaba sus fosas nasales mientras que su cuerpo no le obedecía. Quería detenerse, terminar con esa masacre que no deseaba provocar, y no podía.

—Diviértete, príncipe, diviértete— volvió a aparecer Nappa, nuevamente con el cuerpo lastimado y semi desnudo.

Abrió los ojos. Nuevamente estaba en aquel edificio en ruinas en el que había entrado al escuchar los gritos de Nappa. La puerta por donde había llegado a aquel dantesco escenario no estaba, simplemente era la maltrecha pared y por lo que se veía, ahí jamás había estado ninguna puerta. La viga que le había golpeado estaba sobre su espalda, no le costó gran esfuerzo el removerla para liberarse.

Se levantó, mirándose las manos —Fue... ¿Acaso lo imaginé todo?— Intranquilo, y temiendo que su cuerpo no le respondiera como hacía unos momentos, extendió las manos al frente... Nada. Las volvió a extender, haciendo un movimiento brusco... Nada. Se sintió aliviado al ver que, al parecer, todo estaba normal.

—Es cierto, seremos monstruos, apartados del mundo, pero por esa razón estaremos más ligados el uno al otro—

Aquella frase resonó en su cabeza nuevamente con la voz de Nappa. ¿De verdad había sido todo producto de su subconsciente?

 **F I N**

* * *

 _Bien, pues ésta es mi propuesta para el concurso "Kyofu IV" de fanfics de terror para la página "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball" en facebook._

 _Es mi primer fanfic de terror (o disque terror) que hago en la vida, así que ¡Es mi primera vez! Para todos ustedes xD Espero les haya gustado y si no asustado, quizás los haya logrado perturbar un poco xD_

 _Síganme en mis redes sociales:_

 _Canal de Youtube: Odette Vilandra Fanfiction_

 _Facebook: página "Vilandra y Odette"_

 _Twitter: (arroba) grissysweet_

 _instagram: (arroba) grissy_lewis_

 _snapchat: (arroba) grisellvilandra_

 _Saludos! Besos!_


End file.
